Rio - A Grand day In
by Der Verructe Spatenwahnsinnige
Summary: Every feathered member of the Gunderson family, was looking forward to some fun in the sun. Looks like the weather has other plans... How will Blu and Jewel keep their kids entertained throughout the day?
1. Chapter 1

**Ahh... My first ever fanfiction. I ain't read this in months. Hope y'all like it. If you do, and you kindly push me a review, if you could tell me whether I should continue with this, or just leave it as a one-shot, then we'll see what happens here!**

**Thank you for****reading! (For the first half an hour of this being published, I somehow used the wrong document. smh)**

It's morning in Rio, the family of Blue Spix's macaws are in Linda's house in Rio de Janeiro, which she bought so she didn't have to move all the way back to Minnesota.

Three Blu macaw kids looked out the window to the miserable pouring rain, there are two females and one male, their names are Carla, Bia and Tiago, They are the children of Blu and Jewel, Blu being a sort of shy, goofy nerd, and Jewel being a free and feisty spirit. Both of them are, admittedly, excellent parents.

The youngest of the kids, Tiago complained, "This is so uncool! We had a day of fun planned out, and of all the days to rain, it had to rain today!"

"Don't worry sweetheart, There's always tomorrow." said Jewel in a reassuring tone, gently stroking his head with her wing.

(Quick disclaimer, I'm British, we say "Mum" as opposed to "Mom" over here, but for the sake of the widely American audience of mine, I'll just stick with "Mom" same goes for American names for things, like "Couch" is "Sofa" over here etc.)

"But Mom! That's what you said yesterday!" whined Carla.

As Jewel tried to raise her children's spirits, Blu suddenly piped up, "Don't worry kids! The weather forecast is showing sunny spells tomorrow!"

"But dad! They've been saying that for days, and yet it's still raining!" said Bia, the brightest of the 3 kids. She then took the remote and and switched channels to something more interesting.

"She does have a point Blu, the weather forecast is never particularly accurate, Let's not give them false hope, Okay?" said Jewel who hugged Tiago to comfort him, as he was really looking forward to the plans they had in mind.

"Ooo, Look! The mean prankster is crying because he couldn't go out to play!" teased Carla to Tiago, who was still upset.

"Carla!" Jewel said sternly, giving that dangerous look that your mother gives you when you've done something wrong. Sensing this, Carla quickly apologised. "Sorry Tiago..." she said, her head hung low in embarrassment. Jewel uses her wing to lift Carla's head up, "Promise me you won't go teasing your brother like that again?" she asked with sincerity. "I promise" said Carla, bringing a smile to Jewel's face.

"Now that that's settled, I've been thinking, if we can't have a fun day outside, why not enjoy time inside?" said Blu, somewhat out of nowhere. His family stared at him.

"You mean... We play inside the house?" Said Jewel, puzzled.

"Exactly" said Blu, with a smile on his face.

A smile crept across Jewel's face and she said "Okay then kids, What shall we play?"

"_Nice one Blu_" Jewel whispered to him.

"_Thanks!_" he whispered back.

It was at that point when all three kids, who seemed to be communicating telepathically decided in unison what they wanted to play: "Hide and Seek!" they shouted, at once.

"Alright!" said Blu

"So, Who's hiding, and who's seeking?" Asked Jewel.

Sensing that a fight may break out over such a minor thing, Blu said "Why don't we play rock paper scissors for who gets to hide, and who gets to seek?"

"Good idea Blu! You're pretty good at this!" Said Jewel, still smiling.

"Who's up first?" said Blu

After a few quick games, it was decided that Jewel was going to be the seeker.

"I still think you cheated Tiago." She said, but didn't go any further, for the sake of an argument.

"Okay, Jewel, you have to count to 10 with your eyes closed, Got it?" Said Blu in an informative tone.

"Hah, I'm not a kid Blu! I may be a jungle girl to the core, but I do know what Hide 'n seek is!" she said with a laugh.

"Very well, my dear." said Blu.

"A'ight. Scram!" said Jewel as she closed her eyes and began counting.

"1... 2... 3..."

Carla hid under the couch.

4... 5... 6...

Tiago hid in a cardboard box and Bia flew into the kitchen.

7... 8... 9...

Panicking, Blu hid behind the Telly.

"10! Reaady or not, Here I come." She purred.

Jewel surveyed her surroundings, and began to pace around the room.

"Tiaago... Where aree youu?" she to herself rhetorically, pacing past the cardboard box where Tiago was hidden. He was trying to be as silent as possible, but unfortunately, his stomach give the game away. Jewel's keen hearing, soon detected the source of the sound, and whipped up the cardboard box where Tiago was hiding. "Found you!" she said in the tone of a good winner.

"Not fair! Stupid stomach!" said Tiago, in the tone of a bad loser as he hit his stomach. Jewel couldn't help but laugh at her son's cute actions. "There, There Tiago, it's just a game. If you're hungry, go on over to the kitchen and get yourself something to eat." she said, giving him a warm hug and a kiss. Tiago's frown disappeared in his mother's embrace. He flapped off into the kitchen, most likely to eat sugary cereal.

"One down, Three to go." Jewel purred.

Jewel flew into the sitting room and landed on the couch, this caused dust to fly up into the air, causing Carla, who was hiding under it, to sneeze, alerting Jewel to her position.

Immediately, she dropped down to the floor and said "Found you!" in another good winner-y tone.

"Aww man!" said Carla, frustrated at being found in the first 3 minutes.

"Never mind, my darling, why don't you join your brother in the kitchen, I'm sure he can use some company. But, no teasing though, eh?" She said, giving her a quick kiss before she left to join Tiago in the kitchen.

"Alrighty. Where are you Blu?" She said to herself.

She was padding along the sideboard where they had first started and without looking where she was going, she stood on the TV Remote, causing it to turn on. Unfortunately for Blu, who was hiding behind it, the thing currently being shown, was an obnoxiously loud advert, and he jumped in the initial shock of the sound.

"Found you, Blu." She said, helping him up.

"Am I the last one?" he asked her.

"No, You were the 2nd last though, I've still yet to find Bia." she told him with a smile. She gave him a quick kiss and said "Your children are in the kitchen, why don't you go and show some good sportsmanship?" "Ah, Good idea, honey." He left to join them, leaving Jewel with just one more kid to find.

"I never fell in love with him for his hide and seek skills, that's for sure." she chuckled to herself.

Again, Jewel surveyed her surroundings, and after looking in a few places throughout the house, she stumbled upon the bedroom. She eyed up a small crease in the bed sheet, and without warning, whipped it off and shouted "Got you!"

But to Jewel's surprise, it was an avocado which was making the crease in the bed sheet! Taking a step back, she heard a voice shout "No, _I've_ got _you_!" it was Bia, and she jumped on her mother in a well planned tickle attack. Tears of joy streamed from Jewel's eyes as Bia began tickling her all over her body. Jewel couldn't contain her hysterical laughter, and she began shrieking for mercy. "Okay! Okay! Bia, you got me! Please stop!" she squealed, not being able to contain herself. "Only if you declare me the winner!" said Bia, naughtily. "Alright! Alright! You win! Just please let me go!"

It was at that point when Bia then decided Jewel had had enough and let her go. The tickle fight had been won, but Jewel fancied a bit of revenge, so she turned the Tickle war into a Cuddle war, and began to snuggle her daughter, "Your tickling is pretty powerful, but you're no match for my love!" she said, still cuddling Bia, who previously had her mother at her mercy. This was a much more relaxing experience though, so Bia simply retaliated by wrapping her wings around her mother, and enjoyed her warm embrace. "You got me good, sweetie! That was very cunning of you! I didn't expect a thing!" she complimented. "Thanks mom!" said Bia, who broke off from the hug, Or... Tried to anyway. "Where do you think you're going?" said Jewel. "Well, I still technically lost, so-" she broke off. "No. You won, fair and square." She said, giving her a kiss. "_Now_ we can go and join the others!" she said. "Sounds good! said Bia, and the pair walked into the kitchen.

"Well, Well, Well." said Blu. "Who won?" asked the rest of the kids.

"Weeelll..." Said Jewel "That'd have to be Bia. I didn't even know what hit me."

Bia laughed mischievously "I ambushed her!"

"That, she did." Jewel confirmed. "I never even saw her coming."

"So, That's a wrap for hide and seek. What shall we play next?" Blu asked.

**Good question. What should they play next? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Didn't know if anyone really wanted it... But I wrote this a while ago, and I thought that since I put up the first part, I may as well put up the rest.**

**I say "The Rest", I mean... All two of them...**

**However, If anyone**

**wants to see more, then you should let me know, and I will do my best to write more. **

**If not, then... This is a two part series, and more in honour of the first thing I wrote.**

**And so we continue...**

Since we last left off, our family of colourful Blue Spix's Macaws, Carla, Bia and Tiago, along with their parents, Blu and Jewel, were wondering what to play indoors, since it was raining outside in the state of Rio de Janeiro.

They were all in thinking positions, when Blu, the father, said "How about we play with Lego?", Being the only properly domesticated bird there, only he knew exactly what Lego was.

"Whats a 'Lego'?" Asked his mate, Jewel (who was the mother), along with her 3 children. _(We all know who Blu and Jewel are. I had to write that to satisfy my audience at the time whom had never seen the Rio movie. Can't be bothered to remove all instances.) _

"Ah! Let me show you!" said Blu with great enthusiasm.

He led his family to the storage cupboard where the Lego was kept, and brought it into the sitting room and poured them out onto the floor.

"There we are!" he said with just as much enthusiasm before. His family still weren't sure what exactly they were looking at.

"What do you do with these things?" Asked Carla.

"Well, Number one, Don't step on them... It's probably the worst pain in the world." informed Blu.

"Huh! Well, I'll be the judge of that!" said Tiago, mischievously.

And so, He stood o block of lego.

His family couldn't help but laugh.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Not funny!" He screamed, angrily.

His family responded by continuing their laughter.

Soon, Jewel had had enough, "Alright, let's not waste any more time." she said, Giving Tiago a hug to cheer him up. "Now, Blu, Explain to us how this 'Lego' works."

"Alright, Well, What you're supposed to do, aside from not step on them, is stick them together, Like so." He said, as he demonstrated how this alien technology works.

"Woah!" Exclaimed Jewel. "That's pretty cool!"

"Wow!" said Bia and Carla, who went over to have a go.

"Awesome!" Exclaimed Tiago with about 10 times the enthusiasm of each of them. He raced to the pile, and began sticking bricks together at random.

"Alright then, What should we build, Jewel?" Asked Blu. "Yeah! What should we build Mom?" asked the very overexcited Tiago. "Woah, Hey! I ain't no contractor. Ask Blu!" protested Jewel, who somehow knew the definition of 'Contractor'. _(Hey I wrote this a while ago. Have some mercy.) _

"Well, Uh, What do you guys want to build?" Blu asked his kids.

"Oh! Let's build the Jesus statue!" shouted Carla.

"Uh... It's Christ the redeemer, Bird brain!" Bia retorted.

"Awesome! Let's do it!" said Tiago, eager to get going.

They began to build when Tiago asked his father, "Dad, Are you not going to build with us?"

"I'm afraid not, there's not enough pieces to go around, and besides, I'm rather hungry." he replied.

"Would you like me to go and make you a mug of hot chocolate, Blu?" Asked Jewel kindly.

"Ah, that would be greatly appreciated, honey." he said. He gave Jewel a quick kiss and then sat down on the sofa, As Jewel smiled and flew off into the kitchen to fetch his beverage.

Leaving his kids to play with the lego, He settled down on the sofa.

Meanwhile, In the kitchen, Jewel was preparing the things for Blu, She made his hot chocolate, grabbed two mangoes from the refrigerator and put them on a tray. Tulio, Who happened to be nearby saw what she was doing, and asked kindly "Would you like me to bring it in for you?" Jewel squawked, which Tulio understood as a yes. She hopped on his shoulder and he bought the tray in, and set it down on the coffee table. She squawked again, to say thank you, and Tulio smiled in return, then went off to watch the kids play with the Lego. With Bia in charge of construction, few things could go wrong, She was very bright, so the statue was looking excellent.

Blu began to sip his hot chocolate. "Woah, This is really good! The perfect marshmallow to cocoa ratio! Thank you, my darling." he said, giving her yet another kiss, smudging chocolate around her beak.

"Oh! I do apologise!" apologised Blu. "No no, Don't worry about it." Said Jewel. "But if you would be so kind as to clean it off?" She asked. "Ahh. Sure, honey." Said Blu. Jewel turned her beautiful head to one side, and allowed Blu to wipe her beak clean of chocolate.

When he concluded the act of wiping her face, in a single motion, he brushed his wing across her cheek. Jewel smiled and rested against it, cocking her head to one side, looking nowhere, except for Blu's gorgeous creamy coloured irises.

Blu, too, was enchanted by Jewel's eyes. They were beautiful, sparkling, and the colour of the ocean.

Jewel took in his gaze, and her smile widened. She, too, took her wing and placed it on Blu's cheek.

"Just kiss me, already." Giggled Jewel. Blu didn't need to be told twice. He moved his wingtip from her cheek, to behind her head, and gently pulled her closer, and closer, while she did the same, until their beaks met, and locked together, and thus, a divine kiss was shared between the two.

They broke off after 30 seconds or so, taking in precious oxygen, but not once, did they take their eyes off of one another. The kids had just began the arms and head of the statue. They were much more interested in building their dohickey than watching their parents snog. After a sufficient amount of air was inhaled, It was Blu that spoke up, first.

"Heyyy, You should try this Hot Chocolate. It's rich and sweet, just like you." Cooed Blu. Jewel pleased his ears with one of her trademark melodious giggles, and replied with, "That's sweet of you to say. But I don't really trust human consumables. However, if you're drinking it, then, how bad could it be? Pass it over."

Blu presented the mug of warm liquid to Jewel, and she took a beak-ful of the contents. She managed to spill a load on the tablecloth, and down her fluffy breast, or would have, had Blu not put his wingtips underneath her lower beak to stop the leakage onto the clean textile.

After swallowing the brew, she smacked her beak once or twice. Blu looked at her expectantly. "Well? What do you think, honey?"

"It is, as you say, rich and sweet." She said, but after a few seconds, her pretty face contorted into a disgusted gaze, "But I... Don't like it." She said, bluntly. "You, don't?" He replied, "How come?" Blu seemed a little downcast at this, perhaps thinking it was because Jewel simply didn't like human things. She rested a wing over her midsection, and told him "I can't quite put it into words. It isn't sitting well in my stomach... Quite how you keep it down, yourself, is beyond me. I know that am not biologically designed to digest that sort of human drink, and so, if it agitates my stomach, then it simply cannot be good for me. Sorry, Blu, it's all yours."

"It's okay, sweetie. The only hunger I have is satisfied by your immense beauty." Replied Blu, suavely. "Awwe!" Cooed Jewel, brightening up a tad, her head cocking to one side to punctuate her admiration for his sentence.

"So, what shall we do while we wait for the kids to finish?" He Asked. "It'll take them a while to finish. What say we take a nap for the time being?" purred Jewel, putting her wing around Blu's back and gently pulling him closer, yet again. He finished the last of his hot chocolate, and wrapped his wings around her in return. The bodies of both birds met, and thus, a tender cuddle was made between them.

There was a comfy pillow on the couch, and, still embraced, Jewel spoke, in a soft purr, "How 'bout we snuggle up in there, all cosy?" Blu thought this was an excellent idea, and he replied to his wife, in a similar tone, "Absolutely, and you can go first."

"You darling." She chuckled. With an elegant hop, she was on top of the pillow, and Blu followed after her. The weight of the two birds caused the plush object to sink, forming a little pit in the middle, where they were able to be right up against one another.

They lay on their sides, comfortable in each other's company, but something was missing: Physical contact.

Blu draped his wing over Jewel's elegant body, and she returned the favour, in turn, draping her wing, over his masculine frame.

Both birds let out a contempt sigh, and looked into each other's eyes yet again. "Time for a quick nap." Cooed Jewel. "With you, my love, I will enjoy it." Replied Blu, in a similar tone.

And so, the two love birds were soon lost to the elusive realm of dreams, from which they would stay, until they were rudely awakened...

"Come on! We're almost finished!" said Tiago, who was quite excited for the grand reveal to his parents, "Just a few more blocks!" It was about 10 minutes later, when it was time for the last piece of the statue was to be added. "Okay, I think that since I was the one who told you how to build the whole thing, I think I should put the last piece on." said Bia, taking the last piece. "Hold up! I built the whole thing, I should put it on!" snapped Tiago, snatching it from her. Only to have it immediately taken from him, by Carla, "Uh, No, It should be me, Making the statue was my idea." Bossed Carla. All three got in a loud row over who got to put the last piece on top, they fought for it, and eventually, inevitably, bumped. into. the statue. Which began to wobble... The fighting ceased, and all eyes were on their creation, which took _hours_ to build...

It teetered...

It tottered...

It was just ready to go...

For a second, it was suspended in what seemed like 0 gravity, until, it plummeted to the ground with a crash.

Blu and Jewel both jumped awake in perfect unison. "Woahh, What happened?" Asked Jewel, groggily.  
"We.. Uh... We knocked it over..." said Tiago, his head dipped in embarrassment. "And why was that?" replied Jewel, disappointed to have seen their hard work go to waste. "We were fighting over the last piece... It's all my fault..." said Bia. "No.. It was my fault more than anything." Said Carla. "It doesn't matter whose fault it was... Look at your efforts. Wasted." Said Jewel in a motherly, but not overly threatening tone. "I hope you've learned your lesson." "Yes mom..." said all of the kids in unison. "Very well" Said Jewel, brightening. "Are you finished with your Lego?" Bia replied on behalf of everyone, "I think so." Jewel said, Simply "Then put it away. All of it." "WHAAAT?" Protested her children. "You made the mess, I'm not clearing it up." Begrudgingly, her kids began to clean up their mess. "Jewel... You're a good mother..." Whispered Blu. "I try." Jewel whispered back, she sat down with him, and watched her children clean up.

It took them the best part of 15 minutes, but they got the job done. "Lesson learnt?" enquired Jewel. "Lesson learnt, Mom" replied all of her children. "Excellent. Now, come and give us a hug!" she said, extending her right wing around Blu, and Blu extended his left wing around her, and they all embraced in a big, blue macaw, family sandwich.

**Awee. Jewel is a good mother. Wouldn't you agree? **

**If you wanna see more, be sure to let me know! I might have a few ideas... ;)**


End file.
